The Eldest Son
by moisoha
Summary: Everyone knows that Inuyasha has an older brother but what about Sesshomaru?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Inutaisho stood overlooking the place where his son, Sesshomaru, was being born. He smiled at the thought of his mate giving birth to his son, just before he felt the demonic power behind him. He spun and saw his first and eldest son, Kiriaku, standing before him. Kiriaku's eyes were sad and he was looking at Inutaisho with a look of longing, "Father. You must come quickly to my mother. She is very ill and she..." Inutaisho looked away, "Father?!" Kiriaku said surprised.

"Your mother knows well that I will not come back to her." Inutaisho said quietly. Kiriaku stepped back for a moment, startled. Then he stepped back, "The Tensaiga will not be used on a Navol."

"So you will simply leave her to die by your hand? Is it possible that you could have really loved her?" Kiriaku stepped forward, "If you will not go to her will you at least allow me to take it to her so she can be healed?"

"Kiriaku..." Inutaisho said quietly, "You using the sword, especially this one, it could kill you. Navols were not meant to heal, only to destroy."

"I don't care! My mother will die if you do not save her." Kiriaku was getting angry now and Inutaisho knew that when Navols got angry, even half Navols like Kiriaku, they could get bad. He backed to the edge of the cliff.

"I will go now." Inutaisho said quietly, jumping off the edge.

Kiriaku followed him to the edge but didn't jump, "I'll kill you, and you're precious Sesshomaru, along with all of your other sons... Inutaisho."


	2. Reunited brothers

Chapter 1:

Kiriaku growled loudly in the Priestess Kaede's face, "I want Inuyasha, you know where he is! He's no longer tied to the tree by the magical arrow that your sister shot at him. You must know where he is." Kiriaku was getting angry now. No one knew where the son of Inutaisho was and no one would take the time to track him down.

"I shall not tell thee whereas ye might find Inuyasha." Kaede said stubbornly, "Ye shall not harm him." Kiriaku pitched the old woman into the side of one of the huts.

"You're wasting your breath old woman, giving me that kind of talk." Kiriaku barred his fangs and said again, "Now, where is Inuyasha?"

"I shall not tell thee." Kaede said loudly. Kiriaku growled, she was a tough nut to crack, no matter her age.

"Then surely you know who will tell me, you can't be the only one who knows." Kiriaku stepped toward the priestess quietly, flexing his claws as he went, "Perhaps one of the children in the village?" Kaede's eyes widened and Kiriaku almost chuckled, humans were so predictable. He lifted her up by her throat, "Or are you going to tell me now?"

"Kaede!!" came a voice from the roof of the hut. Kiriaku looked up to see an arrow trained on his forehead; "Let Kaede go!" said a female voice. Kiriaku looked past the arrow to where a young girl stood on the roof of the hut he was pinning Kaede to. She had a short green skirt on and a strange type of upper kimono on. The Aura around her arrow was that of a priestess's arrow.

"You must be the second priestess rumored to live around here. Perhaps you could tell me where Inuyasha is?" Kiriaku raised an eyebrow.

The arrow didn't move, "Why do you want Inuyasha?" the priestess asked, "He's a half-demon after all."

"I'm looking for him." Kiriaku said, "What more do you need to know?"

"Why do you want him?"

Kiriaku glared at the girl, she wasn't giving up, "That is none of your business." He did a vanishing act on her and appeared behind her, "But I'm not complaining." the Priestess spun around d and Kiriaku saw her eyes widen as he picked her up by her throat. Her hands flew instinctively to his where he was holding her up. "You do know of Inuyasha, don't you?"

"Tell him nothing, Miss Kagome!" Kaede called out, "He must not be allowed to know the whereabouts of Inuyasha!"

"Shut up Hag!" Kiriaku shouted then he turned back to the priestess called Kagome, "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Never." she struggled out.

"Unhand her!' Kiriaku looked over to see a monk and a demon slayer at the edge of the village. The demon slayer threw a giant boomerang at him and he quickly dodged it.

"I only want to kill a few of you if I have to." Kiriaku yelled to all of them, "But if you force me, I will not hesitate to slit each of your throats!"

"You'll do no such thing!" The demon slayer spoke up, "You won't touch any of us!"

"Release Inuyasha!" Kiriaku spat angrily, "Let him out now!"

"I'm right here." Kiriaku glanced left to see that there was a half-demon moving toward him. His hair was silver; the two ears at the top of his head also silver. His eyes were gold and the sword swung over his shoulder Kiriaku recognized as Tessaiga, the other sword of Inutaisho, the one that Kiriaku had no use for.

This was none other than the infamous Inuyasha, son of the great dog demon, Inutaisho, "Lord Inuyasha." Kiriaku dropped to his knees in a bow. A stunned silence came from Inuyasha and the other humans around them. _Just you wait Inuyasha._ Kiriaku thought to himself, _Soon you'll be bowing to me, begging for mercy as I prepare to slit your throat!_


	3. Introducing the Navol

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"I am sorry I caused you so much pain." It was very dark at this time of night and Kiriaku, Inuyasha, Kagome, the monk, whose name was Miroku, and the Demon Slayer, also called Sango, was sitting around a campfire. It was Kiriaku that was speaking. Also joining them were the Priestess Kaede, and two demons, one belonging to Sango, Killala, and another demon, a fox demon, by the name of Shippo, "Had I only known," Kiriaku went on, "of your friendship with Inuyasha, then I wouldn't have attacked as I had." he bowed to Inuyasha first, then Kagome, then Sango and Miroku, "I wish it were possible to go back in time and change what I have done."

"I'm glad Inuyasha came when he did." Kagome said, rubbing her neck. Miroku had given her an ointment to rub on the wounds his nails had made on her. He was now working on Kaede who had gone unconscious from all of his attacks and thus, could no do it without help, "I don't know how much longer I would've lasted."

"May I help?" Kiriaku asked Miroku thoughtfully.

"No." Miroku gave him a stern look and Kiriaku feigned surprise.

"He said he was sorry Miroku, couldn't you just forgive him?" Kagome muttered.

"Navols aren't good with healing." Miroku said knowingly. This time Kiriaku's surprise was genuine.

"How did you know I was a Navol?" Kiriaku asked, "Few people, especially humans, have studied long enough to know what a Navol is, let alone what they can and cannot do." Kiriaku eyed Miroku suspiciously as the others glanced at each other.

"It happened before I became a monk. I was researching them in a certain village when I happened to run into a beautiful young woman. We spoke for awhile when she happened to let it slip that she was something called a Navol. I asked her what that was and she ran away. I searched for years, becoming a monk in that time, for her and what she had said was a Navol. I tracked down many who had learned as much as they could about Navols, even though most suspected that they were simply very strong demons. Eventually I gathered enough information to know what she was and what she could do. I hope to meet that Navol girl again."

"Don't." Kiriaku said coldly, "Don't look for her anymore; you'll only cause her more trouble then good."

"Do you know her?" Miroku asked excitedly, sitting up on his knees, "You know Kana."

"She's my sister."

"Can you let me-?"

"No." Kiriaku's eyes closed, "Navols aren't supposed to mix with other species, besides Navols. It causes too much trouble. She's too old for you anyway."

Miroku sunk down again and then he looked down. Sango went to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Could we at least meet her again, as long as we don't plan to stay."

"No."

"Alright."

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Is it… could it be… Kiriaku?" They all looked to where the voice was coming from to see that it was Myoga speaking, "The one with untouchable blood?"

"Myoga!" Kiriaku leaned down to his level, "It's been a long time, hasn't it."

"Yes it has, Kiriaku, I haven't seen you since Sesshomaru's birth." Myoga smiled.

"You know this guy, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't know you two were together." Myoga turned his next question to Kiriaku, "What brings you back here? To Lord Inuyasha?"

"I have come to repay a debt." Kiriaku said. He was being completely truthful, after all, he debited to Inutaisho, he had vowed to kill Inutaisho and his sons, "A debt to Inutaisho. Since he is dead I have come to pay Inuyasha with my services."

The evil look that came across Inuyasha's face was of purely ecstasy. He obviously found the idea of a person listening to his every word a very exciting. Kiriaku couldn't wait to lose the act and to move on to removing Inuyasha from the picture. Once he was finished with Inuyasha he would go after Sesshomaru.

That was only one of his tactics, but there was something wrong with that tactic, thought he didn't think about it at that time.

"I never knew you owed something to Master Inutaisho?" Myoga said, confused, "When did you begin to owe him."

"I refused to do what he asked of me the day Sesshomaru was born, that was when I didn't go after him any longer."

"Yes, I was startled not to see you any more. You had always been following after him and I thought it was fascinating. You always were full of awe around him."

Kiriaku looked at the ground, "To me, he was an Idol that could never be replaced." That was true. Until Kiriaku had gained a grudge against Inutaisho he had admired him with all his heart. His father was someone that couldn't be replaced by anyone. Not to him, even though he did hate him. Inutaisho had always been an important part of Kiriaku's life.

"So you knew my father from a long time ago?" Inuyasha asked curiously, "Before Sesshomaru was born?"

"I did." Kiriaku smiled, "Inutaisho was like a father to me." Of course, Inutaisho had been Kiriaku's father but not even Myoga knew that. Only one living person knew that Inutaisho was his father, besides his mother of course. That had been Toto-sai, the forger that had forged Inutaisho's swords, Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. The Navol sword, Sounga, had been forged by another maker, and had been found by Inutaisho. The forger who had forged Sounga had also forged Kiriaku's own sword, the Oujoubou, or the Deathstick.

"You must be very old." Kagome said, "But if you owe Inutaisho a debt then you need to repay him. Perhaps you could stay with us." Inuyasha agreed to that and they soon were asleep. But Kiriaku didn't sleep, as he lay at the foot of a tree.


	4. The Grudge

Chapter 3:

As Kiriaku sat up late that night, he thought about how he would go about killing Inuyasha. Had Inuyasha been as anti-social as his older brother Sesshomaru then it would be a simple kill for Kiriaku, only one kill and that was all. Kiriaku didn't particularly like killing, but with Inuyasha's case then he'd have to kill not only Inuyasha but all his friends too. That would mean that he would have to kill Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Killalla, Myoga and Toto-sai, all to Kill Inuyasha. But he had to kill Inuyasha. The Grudge forced him to kill them.

Kiriaku thought back to when he first heard of the Grudge. The Grude was a sort of binding magical contract that every Navol signed when they were born, whether they liked it or not, by the time they reached 100 years of age they would have to find a grudge against some form of Navol, demon, or even mortals, it didn't matter.

In Kiriaku's case it had been Inutaisho that his grudge had been formed against, and also his sons, which meant Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But the Grudge wasn't only for that.

Because of how long the grudge was, it lasted a long time and wouldn't end until the grudge was fuffilled. But there was also a part in the grude that stated:

**_A rule for all,  
That all shall follow  
pointed to those  
who have fallen in love with  
species that are not their  
own, (Navolkind)  
they must pay in  
their own blood of  
which they shall spill_**

**_For men they shall  
go into protection of  
that other and shall fall  
prey to either sword or axe  
whichever shall befall them  
first._**

**_For Women  
In giving birth to  
that other they shall  
begin to rot in a living  
Hell._**

That was what Kiriaku's mother had done, rotted. At that moment, she was lying in bed dying because she had fallen in love with Inutaisho and had chosen to bear him a son. That was when she had died while living. She no longer remembered who and what anyone was, even herself.

Kiriaku curled into a ball and he felt something hot and wet streak down his cheek. The tensaiga could save his mother, wasn't that why Inutaisho had made it? To save people who were dying. And here was someone who had loved Inutaisho dearly dying because her own lover had refused to help her, to heal her.

That was what had caused the Grudge. That was why, in all his strenth and time, he had vowed to kill Inutaisho and all his sons. That was why he had vowed to kill himself.


	5. The Brother's Together

Chapter 5:

Kiriaku yawned the next morning to see that the Priestess Kagome was already up and was watching him. He sat up quietly, his gold eyes locked in hers, "What is it Priestess Kagome?" He asked quietly, "Do you think I'm going to kill you or something?"

"You have an evil Aura." Kagome said, "Normally if you were good you wouldn't have that."

"I'm a Navol. Navol's always have bad Aura's" Kiriaku said and it was true. "So it's only natural that you'll see an evil aura around me. As Monk Miroku said last night, we are even to evil to heal, no matter how we are in our minds. We were always ment to be evil."

"But even some evil demons don't have as storng an aura as yours. If you were a good Navol, then your aura would be about the same as theirs."

"That's not exactly true." Kiriaku was stunned though he wasn't showing it. This priestess was better than all the others he had ever met. "It could always be that Navols have that e vil of an aura. It's always possible."

There was a suden crash from behind Kgome and she spun around, distracting her from his Aura, "Sango!" She said and she ran in the direction of the crash. Kiriaku followed her silently.

When they reached a clearing, Kagome ran to the limp figure of Sango that was lying on the ground, "What's wrong with Sango?" Kiriaku asked.

Then there was a second crash from ahead and Kiriaku saw Inuyasha speed past to the crash shouting, "I knew I smelt something funny! Sesshomaru!!" The name got Kiriaku following Inuyasha closely. Kiriaku had never seen this demon who shared his blood. He had seen Inuyasha when he was tied to the tree but Sesshomaru he had never spoke to or he would've killed Sesshomaru.

There he was. Very similar to Inutaisho. Kiriaku stopped, examining Sesshomaru from a distance. The fluff over his shoulder was very much like Inutaisho's but with only one piece trailing behind him. Sesshomaru's hair was more silver then Inutaisho's white. Sesshomaru eyes Kiriaku and then opened his mouth slowly to speak, "I see you've made a new friend Inuyasha. Who is he? Another foolish demon who thinks you're strong."

Inuyasha glanced at Kiriaku, "You can't help me can you?" he asked, "You could help me with any demon but him."

Kiriaku nodded and sat down, "If it is you and Sesshomaru fighting I cannot help. It is to both of you that the debt is owed."

That got both of them to look at him, "Why to both of us?" They said together.

"You are both sons of Inutaisho. And thus I can not help either of you fight the other, nor can I attack one of you and let the other live. I must treat you equally, which means Ican't kill either of you as long as my debt is there."

They understood and then started fighting. Kiriaku watched them closely. They were both quite strong but Inuyasha was obviously stronger. His demonic power was less then Sesshomaru's so he should've been cut up and tossed aside. But if that was true then how was it possible for Inuyasha to be almost matching Sesshomaru. Could it be ther Tetsusaiga or perhaps the human part of him. No one would truely be able to understand except Inutaisho and perhaps Inuyasha himself.

Suddenly Kiriaku saw what was hanging at Sesshomaru's side. It was the Tensaiga. _So that was what the old man did with it..._ Kiriaku smiled to himself. _I have searched for a long time for Tensaiga and now I find that my little brother has had it at his side all this time. Surely it is useless to him. _Kiriaku studied Sesshomaru for a moment. His cold eyes were more then proof that Sesshomaru wouldn't save any lives. But then Kiriaku saw the young girl in the distance standing by a toad demon who Kiriaku knew was called Jaken and had been traveling with Sesshomaru. This girl was human, had Sesshomaru given in to humans? Kiriaku could guess that it was true. If that was the case then Tensaiga wasn't useless to Sesshomaru. That would make it harder to get to it to take it. But he would find some way.

Then Kiriaku turned his attention to Inuyasha. he knew that Inutaisho wouldn't have given Inuyasha the sword unless he knew that he could use it well. But Inuyasha was simply swinging it around blindly. How had he survived this long like this? If he had been fighting Sesshomaru as much as it was apparent then he must've had lots of luck or perhaps just lots of friends. There was no other way. Unless he had some hidden power that he held on to until the last minute.

Kiriaku waited patiently but the sign never came. Inuyasha never was able to overpower Sesshomar. Kiriaku was like most Navols and most Navols were impatient. That made him start to pace because all the waiting was getting to his head. He hated it, waiting for Inuyasha's hidden power.

Then he saw it. Sesshomaru had come close to Kagome and had taken her hostage. It was obvious that Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was doing, trying to make the fight more exciting even though he didn't know how much pain it was about to cause him.

Inuyasha ran at him, just as blindly but his force had increased ten-fold. Kiriaku's eyes followed his flashing sword that Sesshomaru was blocking. Then Inuyasha's sword hit flesh. Sesshomaru screamed out in pain and he fell to the ground. The human girl that had been behind Sesshomaru ran out to him, followed by the little toad demon. Inuyasha was in rage but Kagome wouldn't let him near Sesshomaru.

Kiriaku ran to Sesshomaru, "He's wounded but not badly, for a demon at least." Kiriaku realised his chance to speak out and to get Sesshomaru into his clutches once and for all, "He'll have to stay under close supervision though. I think we could all stay together."

"NO!!!" Inuyasha pushed against Kagome's grip which was soon backed up by Miroku's grip as well, "Never!!! I will never travel with him!"

"I think it would be what Inutaisho would want. All his sons traveling together. That would be one of the greatest gifts I could give to him right now." Kiriaku gave Inuyasha a glare that subdued him for sure, "If you two would learn to get a long I'm sure Inutaisho would be very happy in the world of spirits. But I don't think you would have to do it for long."

That got Inuyasha to be silent and then they made a sort of bed that could be carried for Sesshomaru. The Tensaiga had protected him from most of the blow and that was why he wasn't dead because of the attack.

Kiriaku smirked. He finally had both brothers within his grasp. He could kill them and make it look as though they killed eachother. But now, suddenly, when he thought of killing them, his heart burned with pain. he had never felt that sort've feeling before and he was confused, as they continued on their journey to nothing.


	6. Into Navolia

Chapter 6:

Kiriaku felt his lips slowly curling away from his teeth. His fangs came out quickly and he snarled loudly, sending Miroku backwards quickly. The suggestion, that horrible suggestion that Miroku thought was so brilliant was the worst thing Kiriaku could imagine coming from his mouth. The safest place on earth was indeed Navolia but the nerve of Miroku of thinking that Kiriaku would just bring him to a place that had been hidden from the rest of the world for over ten centuries. That was unheard of, impossible. Kiriaku would never do something like that to the Navols. Not after they had let him in on the secret, even though he was only half-navol. They were depending on him to keep that secret and Miroku wanted him to give it to them, Kiriaku had a good idea of why he wanted to do that, "I already told you she's too old for you, if that's what you want." Kiriaku muttered, "And even if it wasn't what you wanted, I wouldn't let you go even then. I mad an oath that I would never give the location to anyone, especially someone like you." Kiriaku lifted his chin and sent his eyes directly at Miroku. He saw the chill go down his spine.

"Please, Kiriaku." It was Kagome's voice, "I'm really sorry that we need it but if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stay in this condition it's only going to cause trouble for us. They're both really weak from their fight and the demons will defiantly be coming for us with them weak. I know you're strong and you would protect us but who knows how much you can take. You might have too many problems and be forced to fight them alone. None of us will be able to help you the same. So please? Just this once?"

Kiriaku watched Kagome in silence for a few moments longer. She had just reminded me of my sister, the young and innocent Kana who was in Navolia at that exact moment. Kana would've wanted them to be taken care of, protected. She would've brought them into Navolia and protected them there. With that on his mind, he couldn't say anything except, "Alright, Lady Kagome. Alright…"

He brought them deep into the forest, following his natural instincts that told him where Navolia was. As soon as he got them close enough, he blindfolded them all and tied them op and together. Then he said to them all, "I'm sorry I have to do this but don't believe a word I say once we reach the walls. I'll have to lie to get you in but once you're in you won't be able to get out until you're with me. That way you'll be able to stay as far away as possible without having a problem with knowing where it is."

Kiriaku grabbed his end of the rope and pulled them along behind him, heading in the general direction of Navolia, they all complained about how hard it was to walk without seeing where they were going, "I promise I won't run you into any trees and I'll warn you if there's a major step up, otherwise it might take hours still to get to Navolia." Kiriaku chuckled. He led them along after him, enjoying the way all their complaints continued into raised voices. Inuyasha seemed to have the biggest problem with it, even though his brother Sesshomaru was completely silent, leaning on Jaken for support.

When they finally reached the gates of Navolia, Kiriaku led them in roughly, pulling them and saying, "Move you vile piece of junk!" Kiriaku kicked Shippo who had been lagging behind. He twinged with guilt at having to do this but it was the only way to get them in and keep them alive. The guard stopped him quickly, "Sacrifices." was the only thing that Kiriaku said to the guard and he stepped back. Kiriaku moved forward and through the gates. Luckily for him they didn't decide to escort him to the Sacrifice Hall, where the normal sacrifices were placed, so he only had to head in the general direction until he was out of sight and then he turned into the immediate direction of his small house.

When he reached the house he helped all of them up the stairs and in. The first person to greet him was his sister with a big hug, "Kiriaku!!" Kana said excitedly, "I'm so excited that you could come home!!" Then she noticed the people behind him, especially Kagome who was clinging to the back of him for dear life, her hands still tied together, "Who are they?" she asked.

"This is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." I gave her a meaningful look, "Master Inutaisho's sons."

"Oh…" she said, her face fell, "I see. Well, I'll find something for them to eat." She moved into the interiors of the house and Kiriaku helped them all into the middle of the room where he began to untie them.

When they were finally untied, Kiriaku spoke to them all, "I'm sorry about all that." He began, "Especially to you Shippo, but it was the only way to get you in."

Kagome gave me some comfort saying, "It's alright Kiriaku. You said yourself not to listen to anything you said when we got to the city."

"But why'd he have to kick me?!" Shippo said reproachfully.

"It was necessary. I had to show I wasn't lying." Kiriaku said.

"Alright."

Then I heard Kana's voice from the other room, "Kiriaku. Can you give me a hand?" I stood up to join her, leaving all the others alone.


	7. The History of Navolia

Chapter 7:

"Kiriaku are you sure you want them here?" Kana asked. Kiriaku sighed. They had been going on like this for about a hour and Kiriaku was already desperate to get away from there conversation, "Your brothers are only going to cause trouble here. You shouldn't have brought them."

"I only brought them for a small amount of time… only until Sesshomaru's wounds are healed." Kiriaku sighed. Kana had always been paranoid but she was acting even more so then she usually did. Mostlikely it was because she had never liked it when Kiriaku had gone off and brought an outsider into Navolia. There was much too much to think about right now though so she understood when Kiriaku said, "Kana, I'm going to go out and check on them." and left.

When Kiriaku went out to where the others were resting he noticed that they had separated into groups. But just thin Inuyasha stood up quickly, "What's going on Kiriaku?" Inuyasha asked, "What did your sister have to say?"

Kiriaku sighed, "She's fine with you staying here but you will have to keep out of sight, they don't particularly want any outsiders in here so it isn't good that this is going on. Make sure that you aren't seen." Then Kiriaku thought of an idea, "I'm going to go out for awhile." he said quickly. Then when Inuyasha gave him a strange look he said, "I have a family too Inuyasha. And all of them live here. They haven't seen me for awhile."

Inuyasha nodded and I excited the hut. In reality, the person I was talking about would never see me again, or hear me either. It was strange to think that it might be like that but it was most definatly true. My mother, her name was Morada, had fallen in love with a non-navol and so she was suffering the conciquinces of her actions. That was what she got afterall but that didn't mean that I was happy about it. That was why I was trying so hard to protect Kana from the same fate.

The house that I was visiting was almost on the edge of Navolia and it was only mentioned or visited when someone wanted to prove that it was bad to be with other species. Morada was a name that was dreaded and feared throughout all of Navolia because it was the name of the woman who went crazy because she loved a demon. not only that but the child survived the attack on Morada and lived! That always had drawn people's attention to him so he had to be especially careful when he went around. He had to make sure that no one knew he had brought almost ten non-navols into Navolia. That was a crime punishable by death... and any death inflicted by the Grudge was bad as it was.

Of course, the Grudge kept peace in Navolia so it was revered and respected with all delight for it's teachings but it was a little hard when it came to punishment. no one really knew what or who the Grudge was but it often would start new laws about things. Only the high counsilmen knew about what the Grudge looked like and where it was from. That was all it was.

There was always bound to be a few strange cases though where a counsilmen was tried for making his own laws so they didn't know really what the grudge was either, but the important thing was that the Grudge existed. Of course, Kiriaku didn't have much respect for the Grudge. It was natural for him, the grudge had drove his mother into literal insainity.

Finally, Kiriaku reached the house. The land around it was barren and desolate with only a shabby shck in the middle of it. Kiriaku stepped up to the door quickly and knew that he would hear the screaming. He did and sighing her opened the door and went inside.


	8. Kiriaku's mother

Chapter 8:

The screaming was louder then usual, much louder. Kiriaku looked in silence at the figure that was screaming. she had once been one of the most beautiful Navols in all of Navolia but she had been a fool. She had fallen in love with someone who wasn't a Navol and she had paid the price for her stupidness.

As Kiriaku sat next to her she quieted down until she was peacefully asleep. He never did understand how that happened but he knew that she felt some kind of peace whenever he was near her. He had always supposed it was because he was like his father, the closest thing to his father. he sighed and began to talk, "I brought my two half brothers mom." he said quietly. He always talked to her even though she never actualy listened, nor could she hear him, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, my younger brothers. Sesshomaru looks an awful lot like dad, he only wears his hair a bit diffrent, down instead of up in his ridiculous pony tail."

Kiriaku chuckled, "I guess I wish that you could see them yourself but ever since you lost your sight ten years ago I never bothered to wish it. I can't even imagine what you might've done if you could've talked to them as yourself, after all, you were apparently one of the more beautiful and kind of all Navols."

"I wish I could've met you back then. Many people people say that you look a lot like Kanna. I guess all of the Navol guys must've been falling all over you." Kiriaku looked down at his mother. Maruka had been such a beautiful Navol. There were even pictures of her. But now her dark hair had turned white and her blue eyes had gone white as well. At the moment her eyes were closed but she still wasn't very beautiful. She was very pale and she had some wrinkles on her once perfect skin.

Kiriaku wished now that he had never done what he had, that he had never made that grudge. But he was going to go through with it. infact... he would do it that night. He would first kill Inuyasha. That would be the easier of the two brothers. If Inuyasha didn't make too much of a fuss then he might even be able to kill Sesshomaru easier. Then he would get a hold of the Tensaiga, the key to his mother's return.

Once he had Tensaiga he could bring his mother back to life and fully seal off the Grudge. He would kill himself to finish it, after all, he did say that he was going to kill Inutaisho and _all of his sons._ That included Kiriaku himself, and he would finish it off. He sighed. It was hopeful that he would be finished within an hour but that might not happen.

Kiriaku stood up and glanced out the window. It was getting darker and darker in here so he would need to move fast before all the light was gone from the sky. He opened the door and glanced back at his mother, sleeping peacefully, "I'll soon see you as you were ment to be." he whispered to her. Then he left, to kill his little half brothers.


	9. The First Battle

Chapter 9:

Kiriaku reached th house faster then he ever had before, but that was expected, he was a Navol on a mission. The first person he met in the house was Kana. She looked him up an down once then sighed, "Today's the day, yes?"

"Of course." Kiriaku growled, "I've put it off for much too long.What a fool I've been to let them live this long, I was stupid to think of them as true family. So... where's Inuyasha?" he asked, the anger in his voice was very plain. Kana flinched.

"He's gone, he and Kagome went off somewhere, I don't know where." she said, looking scared, "Kiriaku... you're scaring me now. Why are you doing this any way? Don't tell me you..."

"I submitted my grudge... against Inutaisho... and his sons."

Kana gasped, "You didn't tell me it was that severe! I didn't understand completely! Oh Kiriaku! I can't believe that you did something so foolish.This can only end badly!"

"I was due anyway. There was no doubt that I would die if I didn't file a grudge." Kiriaku looked her in the eye again, "If Inuyasha isn't here, then where is Sesshomaru?"

Kana bit her lip and looked Kiriaku in the eyes, "This isn't like you Kiriaku... but... Sesshomaru is in the other room with Rin."

"Thankyou Kana. This will help me plenty more then anything else you could possibly do." Kiriaku noticed the scared look on Kana's face and a smile flashed across his face, "It's okay Kana... soon enough I'll be fine.Then we can have one of those hillside picnics you always wanted to do..." he kissed her on the cheek and then pulled back. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked him in the eye again.

"Yes..." she said, almost whispering to herself, "Yes... I would like that.I'll hold you to your promise."

Kiriaku moved to the other room knowing that he could never fufill that promise. After all, he was going to die as well. He was Inutaisho's son too.He shook his head and slide the door open. Sesshomaru was indeed in there, resting against a pillow. Rin was beside him, she would make a good wife someday, she was always so dedicated to making sure that Sesshomaru would be okay. This would be over soon enough. "Rin." Kiriaku said. She looked up, "Would you mind helping Kana for a minute?" Rin nodded, looked back at Sesshomaru, then left the room. Kiriaku closed the door behind her.

"What do you want Kiriaku?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." Kiriaku said, smiling. All thought that might've been even slightly sensible had flew his head as soon as he had Sesshomaru alone in the room. Then he chuckled as a confused look crossed Sesshomaru's face, "Honestly Sesshomaru... you would think that you weren't that thoughtless. Surely yo've suspected me for a little while."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Then..."

"That's right Sesshomaru... you see, I brought you here for more then just protected. Nothing can get into Navolia, that's true." Kiriaku grinned evilly as his head came up, "But nothing can get out either."

Sesshomaru stood up, "You-!Urgh!" he colapsed just as fast as he came up.

Kiriaku laughed, "You see, you're still too weak to do anything now. I've been keeping you like this for a long time now. Surely you wondered and suspected. After all, the only thing Navols are good for is killing. It would kill you eventually but I wanted to feel your blood myself."

"You did this... you're going to kill us all..." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Now that's where you're wrong little brother." Sesshomaru looked even more surprised then before, "You see, I only plan to kill the sons of my father, the sons of Inutaisho, Inuyasha and yourself."

"You called me..." Sesshomaru looked as though he was stunned. That was when Kiriaku attacked.

They began to roll on the ground, Kiriku throwing attack after attak, desprate to kill Sesshomaru. Then something happened that neither of them expected. Sesshomaru's sword, which he had been keeping at his side even when he was bedridden, came undon from his belt and Tensiga rolled to the wall.Kiriaku suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru wasn't ready for that and it threw him off guard. Though it wasn't visible, Kiriaku was fighting an internal battle, his love for his mother and his Grudge. His love won over.

Kiriaku rolled away from Sesshomaru quickly and grabbed the sword. he noticed Rin and Kana in the doorway just before he crashed a hole in the ceiling and jumped out. He saw that Inuyasha and the others were running toward the building. It was only Kagome that noticed him on the roof, and also the sword that hung at his side, "Kiriaku!" she gasped, "Is that..." But Kiriaku was gone before she could say anymore. He was going back to his mother.

He reached the house by jumping over buildings and eventually he got there. That was when he went it. There was no screaming this time. It was as though she knew her redemption was coming . He walked to her bed and unsheathed the sword. It glinted even though there was no light in the room. Then he held it over his head, and let it fall down on the creatures he saw all over the bed.

Two screams hit the night and the word of Inutaisho seemed to strike through the air. _ I warned you, _he seemed to say _I told you that the Tensaiga wasn't for you... I said it would kill you, didn't I._


	10. The last Chapter

Chapter 10:

Kiriaku stumbled from his mother's house, panting for breath. Half of him was dead already, he could barely move anything on his right side. He groaned a colapsed, it was too much for him. This was pain as he had never felt before, and never wanted to feel again. Then it hit him, Inutaisho had warned him. He had told him that the Tensaiga would kill him. He closed his eyes and let himself lean against the side of the house. Inutaisho had tried to protect him...

But that didn't take the Grudge back.

Kiriaku stood up, all thoughts of Inutaisho's kindness gone. He was going to use a forbidden sword, his father's sword. He said the words needed to bring it back and the ground cracked open. He called for it and it came. It had been waiting for him.He took it in his left hand and closed the Earth again. he was ready to fight.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived only a few moments later, weilding their own swords, "Where is Tensaiga, Kiriaku?!" Inuyasha shouted, "What did you d-" They all froze at the sign of Sounga, the great sword.

"Here." Kiriaku kicked the sword to them, "Take the worthless thing! It's not like it does me much good, she's dead anyway and it won't bring her back." He lifted Sounga to a better fighting position, "Now then, where were we Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was at him in an instant, their swords clashed. Then Kiriaku was pushed back when Inuyasha joined to fight. Kiriaku was ready for what he knew was coming. Then he heard it, the twing of a bow. He was fast, Kagome wasn't ready for the very same arrow she just sent flying at Kiriaku to come flying back at her. She wasn't fast enough to avoid it and it hit her chest. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, blood pooling at her feet.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her side instantly. The distraction was just enough, sesshomaru looked away to long and Kiriaku went in for the kill.the fourth scream that night filled the air as Rin fell to the ground, Sounga planted in her chest.

"RIN!!" Sesshomaru's call sounded more like a roar then anything else. He struck at Kiriaku instantly, sending Kiriaku flying backwards. By now people realised that something was going on and were running away as fast as they could. That was when Kiriaku came to himself again. With horror he realised wht he had just done. He stumbled up as Sesshomaru moved toward him.

Then someone called out for Kiriaku, "Wait! Kiriaku's back to normal! Sesshomaru stop!" It was Kana, and she grabbed Sesshomaru's one arm. Sesshomaru tried to fling her off as Kiriaku was aproaching but he was unable to fling her off. Kiriaku walked to where he had kicked Tensaiga. He pulled it out and lifted it again.

"I'm sorry, Kana..." Kiriaku whispered, "I can't take you on that Picnic..." he laughed softly, "I'm sorry..." Then he swung the sword in two simultanious sweeps, getting all of the creatures over Kagome and Rin. There was a flash of light and the next thing they knew Rin and Kagome were opening their eyes and Kiriaku was on his knees.

"Kiriaku!" Kana called, releasing Sesshomaru immediatly and running to his side. The tears were pouring down her cheeks now, "Kiriaku... you... used it again?"

Kiriaku's eyes were blank as he said, "Mother... did I make you proud now?" Kana smiled as Kiriaku fell back on her lap.

"Yes, Little brother..." she whispered, "You did excellent... you can go now..." and Kiriaku closed his eyes slowly. They would never open again... not even Tensaiga could do that.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"I am very sorry for what Kiriaku has done to you. He was always a very good boy... he just made a very bad mistake." Kana said, speaking to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and the rest, "You see, the Grudge always takes it's toll on people, in his case it drove him insane. I appoligise entiely for him."

"You don't need to appologise for anything, Kana." Miroku said kindly, "You can just tell us that he went rather insane for awhile and then leave it at that. I think by the end all of us could tell that Kiriaku really was a very nice guy." All of them nodded in agreement except Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"How could he be a good person?! He tried to kill Lord Sesshomaru! What kind of good person does-" Jaken began.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru inturrupted.

Jaken looked up at him, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Be quiet."

Jaken looked flustered, "Um... Y-yes M'lord!"

"So do you think you can get allong by yourself?" Kagome asked, turning back to Kana.

Kana nodded, "Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly alright. Navolia is, after all, the safest place for Navols." Kana smiled for a second but then he smile faded, "At least... Kiriaku always believed that..."

There was silence until a familiar voice with an unfamiliar tone inturrupted their thoughts, "What kinda funeral is this?! This is terrible!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both ran out behind Kana, eyes wide, Kana came right after them. Only a few feet away, stood Kiriaku, rather shimmering but still there and completely whole, his arms folded and his head shaking, "Seriously... I expected there to be less crying over me." He grinned and winked at them, "Don't tell me you missed me already?"

"Kiriaku!" Kana cried, the tears swelling at her eyes again, "Kiriaku you idiot! What do you think you're doing here! Why did you scare me like that?!"

Kiriaku laughed, putting his hands down, "You can't blame me for coming, I have to say that I don't want the last thing you guys thought of me to be a blood thirsty killer, or a dillusional psycopath. Come on, I'm not that dumb." then he glanced behind him, "Whoops, I almost forgot the time limit. I'll get right to the point." He looked back at them, his hair floating around his face. He was a lot more happy and cheerful then when they had last seen him, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha..." he looked down, "I'm sorry that I did this to you. It was very wrong of me." Then his head came up and he was grinning again, "Is that a good appology? Yes? No?"

"You should be a little more respectful." a second shimmering figure appeared beside Kiriaku. This time everyone knew who it was.

"Father?!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru called at the same time.

Kiriaku laughed, "Yeah, he was the one who sent me here to appologise. Then again, I wasn't the nicest boy before I left."

"Hurry it up Kiriaku, you don't have much more time." Inutaisho looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I will Father." With those words Inutaisho vanished again. Kiriaku grinned, "Well, the cat's out of the bag again."

"Father?!" Inuyasha sounded stunned but Sesshomaru remained silent, he'd already heard.

"Yeah, congradlations Inuyasha, you have another older brother." Kiriaku waved his finger in front of his face, "I'm even older then Sesshomaru!"

"Don't taunt me." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Kiriaku." A soft voice said from behind Kiriaku. Kiriaku turned. A beautiful woman with flowing hair and startling gray eyes was standing behind him. Her hair was a white-blonde and she was wearing a white Kimono, "It's time to go Kiriaku."

"Aw... already mother?" Kiriaku whinned.

Kana's eyes were brimming with tears now as she looked up at the face she had missed for so long.

"You've overstayed your welcome as it is." The woman whispered, "Now, let us get back."

"Okay." He took her outstretched hand then said, "Take care of eachother, my little brothers." And with that, he vanished.

I have to say that I rather like my conclusion to this story. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves in this and I hope I don't get any hate mail because I killed Kiriaku... he was an OC remeber? I couldn't just keep him in the story!!! Anyhow, these are some songs that I found that fit the characters, or at least, my OCs:

Kiriaku - Breaking the Habit by Linkin' Park

Kana - Girl Nextdoor by Saving Jane

Maruka (Kiriaku's mother) - Broken Hearts and Torn up letters by Lost Prophets


End file.
